Accidents and Opportunities
by unknownhand
Summary: At the end of a mission Lance leads the guys into enjoying some time with a vulnerable Rahne.


Set during time when Lance was staying at the Institute. Moving in to be closer to Kitty hasn't worked out as well as he'd hoped and he's been getting more and more frustrated with their relationship or lack of one.

The main team was investigating Apocalypse and the rest of the students are kept busy. Kitty, Kurt and Magma go to help evacuate a fire in an office building. More bad news when some anti-mutant thugs start a minor riot. Sunspot, Ray, Lance, Rahne, Bobby, and Jamie volunteer to go but Beast agrees with Lance and Bobby that Madrox should stay behind.

The kids handle the fight quickly, disarming and running off the thugs but Rahne was struck by a piece of shrapnel in the ribs toward the end of the fight. They all rush into an abandoned warehouse to check on her without being seen.

There was about 3 inches of metal sticking out below and to the left of her left breast with blood trickling down. She looks nervously at the guys. There was pain visible on her face but she was handling the situation very well especially for her age. Bobby approached her looking at the wound as Roberto was telling her everything would be ok. "I can't tell how deep it is" he looked at Rahne trying to be reassuring "I don't think the piece of metal is very long but we won't know for sure until we take it out." She nodded and Bobby started to touch the shard.

"Wait!" Ray and Roberto said almost in unison . "There right, she's going to start bleeding faster as soon as you take it out."

Bobby nodded "You're right we need to be ready to clean and bandage your cut as soon as we take that out." Lance and Ray got the first aid kit that was packaged with their civilian cloths as they and Roberto changed out of there uniforms. Bobby explained that Rahne would have to open her jumpsuit to be able to treat the wound. She blushed and couldn't help book quickly glancing at Sunspot, her crush that she thought maybe liked her even though he was a couple years older, he looked away awkwardly.

Bobby carefully unzipped her suit to the waist and Rahne held the material in place with her right hand to keep it from pulling on the fragment. "Ok, we all know what we're going to do right?" Bobby ask. Rahne nodded and answered "You pull it out then we um get my left arm out of the suit so you can take care of the cut." She understood that it was necessary but wasn't thrilled about it.

"Then after I'm done bandaging it… then while you keep pressure on the wound Ray will help you change out of your uniform." Bobby would clean his hands and change after he was sure the bandage was holding.

Rahne winced and had to bite her lip as Iceman carefully but quickly pulled to metal out of her side. "Good, it wasn't to deep" he said with real relief. She let go of the fabric and let Ray help her slip her jumpsuit off of her shoulder and get her arm free. She looked at the ground as her left side became visible and she really wished she'd worn a bra. A pained yelp escaped her mouth as alcohol was used to quickly clean the cut. Gauze was placed over the injury and Iceman started taping the bandage in place. Lance cleaned blood off of Rahne's stomach and side. Avalanche and Berzerker helped a very embarrassed Rahne the rest of the way out of her jumpsuit. Standing in front of the guys in nothing but her underwear and socks was at least as bad as she thought it would be. Bobby had cleaned his hands the best he could and leaned in to check the bandage that Wolfsbane was pressing to her side one more time before changing into his regular cloths. Roberto was going to help her change. Just as Bobby leaned back and was about to stand up when the completely unexpected happened.

Lance quickly tugged down on Rahne's panties pulling them below her knees. Her eyes got big but she didn't know how to respond. Bobby froze as for the first time he was a naked or at least bottomless girl right in front of him.

Before anyone had much chance to react Lance ask Rahne "Didn't you have a change of underwear packed?" He didn't sound like he believed it but he wasn't really trying to convince anyone. Rahne started to reach to pull her underwear back up but Lance quickly said "Don't take the pressure off your bandages. Isn't that right Bobby?"

Bobby's uncertain answer was "Keep pressure on or the bleeding will get worse." He wasn't lying, the tape on the bandage would hold for a while but her keeping pressure on it helped and if she started bending and twisting it would come loose faster. He didn't ask himself if that was the real reason he'd told her to not take her hands off the bandage.

None of the guys know how to react.

Roberto had been in front Rahne, the cute sweet redhead that he kind of liked when Lance pulled her panties down. Sunspot had been trying not to look at her body to much but of course had been peaking. Then for the first time in his life a naked girl was right in front of him. This good looking girls entire body was right there in front of him.

Lance had her panties on the ground and had glanced back at the others. The guys were all looking at her and he didn't want to let them have time to get cold feet. He ran his hand up the inside of her thy and traced his fingertips over her clit and labia. She squirmed and the look on her face was a combination of embarrassment and reluctant pleasure.

Lance patted Roberto a pat on the back and pushed him forward lightly. "Iceman, don't you need to get out of your uniform?" Lance ask. Roberto gave into temptation and kissed Rahne's breast.


End file.
